narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheJokerCards/Archive 1
NOTE: I am an Administrator, so if you have any questions, concerns, or words of encouragement, please feel free to post them on my talk page. Please do not ask to become an Administrator. If you for some reason do, please list three reasons why I should consider you. Sincerely, Hinōmaru-sama (talk to Joker!) 02:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- /* ok thanks */ Thanks for the update on my page also can i ask why did you change your user name?Shirokei1 05:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the spar it was over before it even started thought thanks to your dark release abilitys and the massive amount of power your character holds, I was thinking it would work great for my storyline if i added being Kotetsu's body guard for Rei Hyuga what do you think?Shirokei1 05:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey man! Sorry I thought I had posted already. Have been a little busy the past few days. But free now. Also is this your new account or the Joker one? Didn't know which one to post this to :). Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 21:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, had a couple things to run by you. Firstly the old pics of Haru you asked about? You can use them if you want. Seems like Jet is going to concentrate on BFF for now so the story is not happening anytime soon. I'm having more fun just playing around anyay:). Also I am about to start off on the Akumu I had asked you about. So any particular details about the clan I should keep in mind? Also I am making him a Kumo nin if thats allright. Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 10:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :No biggie with hte pics man :). About Kai, what if I mentioned that the village council members still despise the Akumu but seeing his loyalty to the village they grudgingly accept that he is worth keeping around. As such they view him not as a valued asset but a pawn that might come in handy some day. Something like that. Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 14:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I knew that when I created it Kou. Plus, it's Ryu, just in case you forgot to check my user page. There are limits to his dōjutsu/hiden jutsu, but I am currently in the stages of concocting it. Kobaruon 14:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Welcome Thanks for the welcome, man! I've seen some of your work over on BFF, and I was pretty impressed by it all. I really liked Inshu Senshi, and you're a pretty good RPer as well. And you're a member of the Gravity Force to, right? Same here. I'm lookin' forward to contributin' to NF and lookin' into a field a little different from Bleach. Again, thanks for the welcome, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 19:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Moved your account over here, then? Hard luck about the hacker and all. That would be pretty annoying. I was wondering If you'd give my first character, Kenji Nagakura a look over and tell me what ya think so far? It would be appreciated, man. Cheers! Kenji Hiroshi 07:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Jinchuriki I was wondering what the current rules are regarding the use of any Jinchuriki. I was planning on using the Two-tails in my story. Are we allowed to use them in our own stories, or do we need to join the actual site fanon first? Kenji Hiroshi 09:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Koukishi. If any of my characters start gettin' OP, then bring me up on it, please. There's nothin' more annoyin' than a character who owns everyone they fight with no problems. Brings the whole fun outta stories and RP's imo. I'll be makin' Kenji the Jinchuriki then. Cheers! Kenji Hiroshi 12:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Cheers for the heads up, Koukishi. I'll lower his stats (17ish) and remove the mention to BFF. I'm pretty glad you think he's alright so far, though. Thanks for fixing the spelling error as well :) Kenji Hiroshi 12:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Idea Hey mate! I had something I wanted to run by you. Over at BFF I saw that you and Kenji Hiroshi are part of The Gravity Force and I really liked that idea. A group of users creating a bunch of common articles to use as a basis for their stories. The thing is when I started off here I had this idea running around in my head to write this story. But what I realized was that it takes a lot of time to set up all the characters to start off. It takes more time to fully create a character here than at BFF, that is if you plan to create new jutsu's for them (which during the course of our Rp I have realized is a better option as I have so few abilities with Haru to use) rather than use preexisting ones. So just setting up all the characters will take considerable time. So I was wondering if you would be open to the idea of making a similar group here. We could pool together and fill up the spots like jinchuriki, kage and so on and then use those common characters in our own personal stories or a common idea that we all come up with (whichever idea everyone decides on). Like Kenji's characters are mainly in Konoha, so im guessing their story will primarily deal with events taking place there. Whereas the story I had planned to write would have been centered primarily in Kumo. But both these stories could have the same kages and jinchuriki and maybe they could interact with each other at times to widen the scope of the individual stories. Jet has already given me full access to use any of his characters if needed (Except his seven swordsman character and a few others) and I have also asked Kenji about this. As you know others better here, if you agree then you could ask others also so that we have a handful of users like at BFF. So let me know if you would be open to such an idea? Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 16:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Kenji agreed to the idea though he is more inclined to creating a set of common characters and ideas that we could then use to write stories of our own. We could then hold regular tournaments or such events to have our characters interact with each other and so on (Similar to what you guys are doing over at BFF). But haven't decided on anything. Sad to here that that others might not be inclined to join up. Are they unwilling to join a common story or the idea of common characters in general? Either way, how about we start a blog post (as I can't access the chat) where the three of us could start discussing how to go about doing this and we could figure out the finer details there. Also blog post would give other users a chance to see what we are trying to do and that might spark their interest in the idea. ::Also could you let me know how my posts to our RP have been so far? As I have not made any techniques for Haru I believe my contributions to the RP may not have been as good as I would have liked them to be. Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 17:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey I just saw Ōnami and he's "looking" really good so far mate :D. Putting aside the pun on his looks, he looks good man. I had an idea related to how he's Ōnoki's great grandson. Jet has a similar character who is Ōnoki's great granddaughter. As that character is amongst the ones he has allowed me to use if I want, I was wondering if you would like to have her and Ōnami as a brother sister pair? I will change the character up a bit like her rank and so on but this is the character right now:Sakura Higashi. So what do you say? Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 19:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Will do mate. Chunin seems perfect to me too as the idea of making younger characters and developing them seems much more appealing. Could you maybe suggest a one word name like Ōnami and Ōnoki as that would make them seem more like brother and sister. Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 19:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) That seems good as I was thinking of changing her into a him and the name seems to suit a guy more. I found this pic and i might be able to find more similar pics which would provide great material for background stories for the two of them and so on. So what do you think? brother or sister? Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 20:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oops. Fixed that. No problem. I'll let it remain a girl. Haven't made a female character till now. So she'll be my first then :). Talk to you when you are back on. Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 20:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hey if you are starting off with Ōnami's first day in the academy will you write about his full tenure or just a few occurrences? I haven't decided how much to write about the academy time for my character but was thinking of maybe starting off with one article dealing with my character's full academy life; meeting future team mates, rivals, role models and so on. But I suppose we can go either way right? The only thing different will be their ages when they graduate. Peace! SidDarth 23:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey are we allowed to use pics of characters from other anime for our characters? More specifically could I use Monkey D. Luffy's pic as the image for a character? 05:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Crap didn't realize that I was posting in the wrong account. Will ask Kenji if he's still in. About the sig, I checked and my custom signature button had somehow gotten unticked :). Peace out! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 02:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Contd.. He looks good man, specially the Kekkei Genkai. I found the part where she gives up her powers to him interesting and that could be used as good plot line somewhere in the future. For instance the first idea that popped into my head, sometime in the future he himself finds another child with even greater potential than he had but being an antagonist, instead of giving up his powers to the child he kills him. His history is good and well detailed. Also his abilities, much like most your characters, are unique which is a very good thing in my opinion. One thing I thing I found a little confusing was how he's becoming yandere. I haven't used the term before so a little confused about its proper meaning. From what I could gather from the wiki link, its someone who greatly loves someone but that love starts to make them violent and destructive. If that is the proper definition then I'm confused about who is the character that Timosi is caring for. Other than that a nice character :) . Btw like your new sig. Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 02:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I was just reading it when you asked. Saw it listed on your page and was curious what the article was after reading the name :). Liked it man, short, sweet and simple. Just like a certain song I have gotten hooked onto once again... Just one typo I think you might have made. It is stated that she whispered in her predecessor's ear. Shouldn't it be her successor's ear? Predecessor is the one before her. Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 02:46, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Disrespect? No I was asking an honest question hence the question mark at the end of the statement, if a kid is 16 in the ninja academy thats a bad thing. I was honestly asking you if he was no a gifted person, it was not an insult man calm downZicoihno 17:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, though you misunderstood completely what I said, but I wont ask questions like that again.Zicoihno 17:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Dark Release Hey Kou, can I make a character with Dark Release?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 19:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Project Organizational Success Hey, I saw on the main page that you are looking for help with Project Organizational Success and I had a little doubt. Do you want suggestions to help improve the idea or volunteers to join the team? If its the latter then I would like to help out with the grammar and spelling part. I think this is a very nice initiative you guys have taken here. I myself have suggested something like this, but purely for grammar, on a number of occasions before so really glad to see this implemented:). Let me know when you can. Cheers! JetTalk 14:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Btw mind listing the exact parameters concerning which articles I can fix spelling and grammar on and so on. Just want to make sure I don't end up messing something up while trying to help out. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I mean the page says we can fix grammar errors and spelling mistakes without making changes to the content right? So I was asking are there any pages which ought to be avoided? Like RPs or stories. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Characters only. Got it. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Site help Alright, I'll help you guys with whatever you need. Leave a list on my talk page of the things that need to be done around here and I'll help with whatever I can. Sei is returning to help out as well. I apologize if I sounded rude on the rules talk page, as that was not what I was trying to be. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) /* Chakra Clone Technique */ I just read the comment on the chakra clone and i agree it was a little over powering and i only turned it down so it can destroy near by building and do mostly area damage other then do damage to the charater them self.Shirokei1 11:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Iron Sand Help Can you find where the icon for iron sand is and put it this characters infopage in the element infobox? www.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arashi_Shishio and can you also change the Artical name to Arashi Terumi? ArashiKagami 03:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Icon Here you are mate :). Did you want the color changed as well or this color scheme is allright? Also please delete the file named "Kou.svg". Wasn't able to save it properly in svg format and couldn't upload that one properly. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 16:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Glad to help :). Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 16:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Would you mind looking over this short intro for my story that I had written a while ago and tell me what you think of it? Does it seem at all interesting or not? Here it is: The End Is the Beginning Is the End. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 03:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Yoh! Exams are over and I thought of doing some stuff on NF... could you help me with some of my characters here? The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 07:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Infobox I thought of that too and came up with a solution. Go to Form:Character and it has the infobox preloaded for you. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: I am appalled Somehow, I knew it'd be you who jumped on me for this. First of all, get your facts straight. This is my very first character, created back in 2008, so this isn't newly created. Secondly, if you read you have your entire explanation. I quote: "He claims to be the first Uchiha since Madara to obtain the powers of both Uchiha and Senju, though he did not do so by artificial means. With his already usable earth and water natures, he trained for a little over a decade to mix the two together, finally succeeding, creating his own Wood Release nature. He states that, to create a kekkei genkai, one needs to have a blood trait to allow it. He goes on to explain that both the Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, the original Wood Release user, have the same ancestor, the Sage of Six Paths, and thus have some blood similarities, allowing Uchiha who know of this ancestry, have both water and earth natures (a rare occurrence), and can effectively mix these two together, to create wood. Ryun explains that Madara had discovered this secret, and with the aid of his clone of Hashirama, he was able to speed up his obtaining of the Wood Release. Ryun on the other hand, gained his the harder way; by long hours, days, weeks, and years training." ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Icon Here it is mate. Cheers!--Jet'ika (Talk | ) 21:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Anytime :). --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 21:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Miss Ya'. Your articles are looking good. Just wanting to say I miss you, wuv. ;_; Don't forget me! Bombadcrowftw 13:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome 2.0 Just wanted to say thanks for the welcome and the compliment and yeah, I kinda guess I do need a friend. ^_^ Steven-Kun 20:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, that's cool, I would actually to RP sometime soon. Steven-Kun 21:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC)